A valve core, also known as a Schrader valve insert, is commonly used to provide access to an item, a device or an apparatus containing gas under pressure. Most commonly, tires on a vehicle have a valve stem with a valve core therein. The valve core provides access for a gas to be put into or removed from a tire. In a refrigeration system, the valve core provides access to the refrigerant for the system for removal or insertion purposes relative to the refrigerant.
Commonly, a valve core can get stuck in either the tire valve or the refrigerant system. This sticking problem with the valve core interferes with maintenance of the tire or a refrigeration system. It is very desirable to be able to remove or insert the valve core without damaging the tire or the refrigeration system. Such a removal is difficult with the tools of the prior art.
With regard to refrigerant system, a typical valve core is a Schrader-type valve core. Any refrigerant system is a closed system to contain the refrigerant gas and provide the necessary cooling. The valve, together with the valve core, provides access to the refrigerant in the system. Through this valve, refrigerant may be added or removed from the system as desired. Great problems occur when the valve core requires replacement. Various problems can occur with the removal of the valve core, especially when it is highly desired not to damage the surrounding area of the valve core.
Various problems can lead to the valve core being stuck in the refrigerant system. Special tools are required to remove that valve core from refrigerant system in order to repair or service that system. Thus, the valve core can and does cause problems, if it becomes stuck in the system. Accordingly, a tool to remove that valve core without damaging the surrounding area can provide a great advantage.